


Coffee Kiss

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: When Nino wakes up without his usual good morning kiss, he quickly figures that something is off…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely eve_aida as a small present for your birthday. This is just something quick and unbetaed, and sorry that it couldn't be something bigger! Still, I hope you'll like this! My best wishes to you! ♥ Edit: Thanks, Aida, for volunteering to beta this afterwards. I really appreciate your help. ^^

Most people in the world are people of habits. They have their own pace, their own quirks, their own preferences and their own rituals. And sometimes, when two people meet each other and decide to keep walking through their lives together, it's a bit hard to stay true to those rituals. Then, the challenge would be, one of the two would either have to give up on some of their own rituals, or to compromise and integrate the other person's rituals into their own. 

That was exactly what happened to Sho and Nino, when they finally decided to move in together after dating for years. They knew that their personalities differed, and their different work schedules would make it a bit hard sometimes for them to see each other apart from work, but all in all, they had to admit, that things worked quite well between them. 

Living with his boyfriend definitely had its advantages, according to Nino. They could split the work at home. Admittedly, Nino took over the bigger part, for example taking care of the house chores considering that Sho possessed two left hands, but Sho is great with taking care of things like scheduling. Therefore, Sho took care of their appointments and made sure that Nino would breath enough fresh air, while the other man took care of their laundry and sometimes even cooked. The best thing was, they could see each other almost every day and spend some quality time together, even with their crazy schedules. Like this, after living together for a couple of months, they managed to continue loving each other and making their days the best possible, without having too big disputes. They even started to create their own rituals, together.

In fact, Sho pampered Nino with his utmost efforts and Nino loved it. In general, Sho was a really reliable partner, and he buried Nino in his love. Nino tried his best to pay his boyfriend back with his utmost care, even if he himself maybe was not always the best boyfriend, but definitely the best lover that he could be. 

Somehow, Nino was proud about this achievement, especially, since he had been kind of doubtful when Sho proposed to move in with him, as he was seeing himself as a kind of troublesome person. However, Sho had accepted him as the person he was with open arms, and all of his quirks, and Nino did the same with Sho.

Still, it was hard to find a routine, due to their messy work schedules, but recently, they always tried to get off the same day of a week – and surprisingly, it worked most of the time. On such a day, they would follow one of their rituals, without fail. That was, until today.

Usually, Nino was the one sleeping in (due to much too long gaming sessions which kept him awake until the early morning hours). Sho, on the other hand, would be up early, preparing breakfast in the kitchen – trying not to blow it up - and reading his newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. Once he finished the sports and economy part of the newspaper, he would stand up and go to the coffee machine once again, to prepare another cup of coffee – this time for Nino.

Another note, Nino was a bad morning person. A _really_ bad morning person. But during his days off with Sho, he loved mornings, since he would wake up to the gentle humming of his beloved boyfriend's voice, and the intriguing scent of freshly brewed coffee. 

As soon as Sho pushed open the bedroom door and entered the room, the nice scent would tickle Nino's nose, and even if he was too sleepy to open his eyes, he would know exactly, what would happen next. Thus, he would be ready, wearing a small smile on his face before Sho would place the coffee cup on the bedside table and lean over to kiss Nino. Their morning kiss tasting like fresh coffee. 

Nino called it his "coffee kiss" and he loved it. However, today, Nino didn't receive such a kiss.

It was strange that he woke up without Sho waking him or the familiar nice scent invading his nostrils. When the young man sat up in bed, stretching his heavy limbs, rubbing his tired eyes, and he called his boyfriend's name without receiving a reply. This was even more than strange...

Checking the time on his phone which he had placed next to his bed, Nino found that it was way past coffee kiss time, and Sho was nowhere to be seen. Something must be wrong. 

Thus, Nino decided to get up by himself – he was grown-up already after all, and to go search for his boyfriend. Maybe, something came up and he had to leave for an urgent job – could happen in their field of work after all – or he went out grocery shopping for their lunch. Nino had promised to cook...

"Sho-chan?" Nino asked again, when he exited the bedroom, wearing only a comfortable pair of grey sweatpants and one of Sho's big comfy t-shirts, but he didn't get any reply.

He looked around - Sho wasn't in the living room, neither in the bathroom, and there was also no note on the kitchen island about his whereabouts.

"Sho, this is not funny, where are you?" Nino asked, slightly nervous, but then, when he turned around, he spotted his boyfriend – collapsed on the kitchen floor between the island and the counter with the sink. He almost didn't spot him there! "Oh my gosh, Sho! Are you OK?"

Nino panicked, immediately ran a few steps forward and fell onto his knees to check on the collapsed man, turning him around carefully, as he was lying there, face down, and wasn't moving. He was still alive, Nino stupidly concluded, relieved, when he was holding his boyfriend in his arms and brushed his hand over Sho's cheek and forehead. Sho's face was feeling hot – too hot – and sweaty.

"Sho!" Nino yelled at the other man, worried like hell, until Sho's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Kazu?" he asked with a weak voice. He started coughing.

"Idiot!" Nino said, trying to hold his lover in a bit more comfortable position. "You're sick…"

"Ah, yeah," Sho chuckled stupidly. "I feel a bit dizzy…"

"You're burning!" Nino scolded him, as he helped his boyfriend to stand up. "We're getting you back to bed now, come on."

Sho allowed himself to lean on Nino's shoulder, who tried his best to stabilize him, but when the other man wanted to guide him back to their bedroom, Sho didn't move. "But… the coffee –"

"What's with the coffee?" Nino frowned, searching for Sho's cup of coffee that might be standing around, but he couldn't see it.

"I wanted to make your coffee and bring it to you with a kiss, like always," Sho said in a weak voice and Nino's heart melted.

"Sho, that doesn't matter when you're sick, OK?" the younger man said, lovingly squeezing his boyfriend's body a little bit, to show him that he appreciated his words and intentions.

"But –"

"No buts," Nino said, softly. "Now come on, off to bed with you."

It took them a few minutes to reach the bedroom. Nino finally managed to place his boyfriend back onto their bed, pull off his socks and made him lie down. Sho was not only a _little_ dizzy, as what he had tried to prove to Nino but he was down with high fever. 

"I'm sorry," Sho whispered.

"Shh," Nino shook his head. "Silly. How do you feel?" Again, he felt Sho's temperature on his forehead, worried. It felt high. "Do you want me to bring you to the doctor?"

"No, my head hurts and I feel a bit hot, but that's all, I won't need one, it's probably just a little flu," Sho assured him with a tired smile.

Nino frowned. "I'll get you a cool water bottle and some medicine then, and you'll stay in bed for today."

Sho nodded and Nino got up again, aiming for said items in the kitchen. It wasn't a problem to find the water bottle. He quickly filled it with ice cubes, and wrapped it into a towel so that it wouldn't feel too cold, but as he looked into their medicine chest, the content was almost empty. Nino groaned, unnerved, as he remembered that he and Sho had brought half of it when they traveled with Arashi last time for a job trip. And since they had used up almost everything, Nino couldn't find anything that would be useful for Sho at the moment. 

"We're out of flu medicine," he announced when he returned to the bedroom and carefully bedded Sho's head on the cool water bottle pillow to lower the fever and lessen the headaches. "I'm just going to the pharmacy around the corner, OK? I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't move!"

"Can do that," Sho chuckled.

"At least, you can't be dying if you're still able to make jokes. Try to rest and get some sleep," Nino smirked, glad to see his boyfriend not in the worst state, before he placed a small kiss on his forehead and then quickly left the room.

At the pharmacy, he realized, that in fact he had no idea what he should get for his boyfriend, since usually, it was Sho who took care of Arashi's medicine – yes, he even took care of Nino's medicine chest in the past, even if they were not living together yet. Cursing, the young man gave up looking around the shelves after a few minutes when he spotted only one product that looked familiar to him. 

"Can I help you, Sir?" one of the pharmacists asked politely, startling Nino, who turned around, hoping, that the beanie and the face mask he quickly had put on before leaving the apartment, would help him stay undercover. 

"Uhm yeah," the man said in a low voice. "I would like to buy some effective flu medicine. Lots of them."

The friendly pharmacist didn't show any reaction whether she recognized Nino or not, but whatever it was, Nino was happy about it, since he was in a hurry to get back to his sick boyfriend. The pharmacist quickly picked out some items and requested Nino to follow her to the counter, where she put everything into a small plastic bag and added a packet of tissues and a box of herbal tea for free. Nino paid for the medicine, thanked her properly, and then ran back into his and Sho's apartment, as fast as he could.

"Here," he said, starting to unpack the bag he brought along on Sho's bedside table. "Take this… and this… and they also gave me this, I never heard of it though so I just googled it and it sounds OK..."

"Thank you, Kazu," Sho said.

"Ah, I'm going to make you some of that tea...," Nino said, snatching the small box, before he added in a strict voice, "And if your fever doesn't go down within a few hours, I think we should better go to the hospital see a doctor-"

"Kazu, as you said, I'm not going to die. Don't worry," his boyfriend cut him, before another coughing attack shook him.

Nino sighed, hanging his head. "Seriously, you scared me to death this morning," he murmured. "Don't you dare doing that ever again to me, you hear me? You don't have to take care of my coffee if you don't feel well... you should just stay in bed!"

"Yes. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Idiot. Of course I will worry about you…," Nino said, blushing slightly. "Do you need anything else?"

Sho searched Nino's gaze and their eyes locked. "A kiss."

"Eh?"

"Ah… I guess it won't be a good idea after all. I might make you si-" 

Before Sho could finish his sentence, Nino sat down on the bed, next to his boyfriend and leaned down, cupping his hot face with his hands, capturing Sho's slightly dry lips in a tender kiss. Nino didn't move away, not before Sho replied to the kiss. They even deepened it a little, letting their lips play with each other, lovingly, before they broke their kiss and Nino flashed Sho a warm smile.

"Kazu…," Sho whispered.

"I won't get sick. I'm stronger than I seem," the younger man smirked confidently, before he kissed his boyfriend again.

Or so he thought, but on the next day, both men were down with fever, thus, deciding to stay in bed. Sho's fever wasn't as bad as the day before, thanks to the flu medicine Nino bought for him, but still very high, and Nino's case was pretty bad too. 

In the end, Sho took care of telling their managers that they would have to cancel work for today – thankfully, there weren't too many jobs scheduled for the day and Nino texted his mother, complaining about how bad his and Sho's situation was. 

The result – a not so amused Jun, who scolded them for missing dance practice, and an overly worried mother standing in Nino and Sho's kitchen, cooking some rice porridge for her sick son and his boyfriend. She even made them a cup of coffee each, when they craved for one, even if she didn't fail to point out that sick people should better drink herbal tea than caffeine. Nino promised her to have one cup only for today.

"Do you need anything more, Kazu darling? Sho?" Nino's mother asked concernedly, but Nino only shook his head and thanked her once more for the cup of coffee that he was now holding in his hands.

Then, she was gone to the living room, taking care a bit of the household chores, even if Nino had told her that he would do so when he was feeling better. Nino turned to face Sho, who was also sitting up in bed, sipping his coffee carefully, as it seemed still quite hot. 

"Actually, there is something that I need," Nino said, when the door was closed again.

"Then, why didn't you tell her?" Sho asked, frowning.

"Because _you_ are the only one who can give me what I really need," Nino replied, with a mysterious look on his face, as his gaze met Sho's. He didn't move his eyes away from Sho, but pursed his lips to take a sip of his coffee.

"What could that be...," Sho replied, grinning naughtily, until Nino softly hit his head.

"Not _that_ , you pervert!" Nino chuckled. "My _mother_ is _still_ in the house! I was talking about my coffee kiss!" he then said and Sho showed him a broad smile before he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can't get sicker as we already are, right?" 

Sho carefully placed his coffee on the bedside table, with Nino mirroring his gesture. Then, they faced each other, cuddling closer, and Sho leaned in towards his boyfriend, who was already waiting for his kiss. 

Which Sho did. Passionately, until their stuffed noses forced them to break the kiss. Nonetheless, they would have the whole day to share kisses, and this was the beginning.

**♥ END ♥**

 

**Bonus – The next day**

_"What do you mean, you still cannot come to work, both of you?!"_ Jun's voice yelled into the cellphone speaker when Sho informed him that he and Nino were still down with the flu.

"I mean what I say. I'm sorry for causing trouble," Sho explained, calmly. 

He already had informed their managers again to take care of their appointments and re-arrange them but still, Sho was not surprised to receive an angry call from Jun (whereas Aiba and Ohno only texted in Arashi's LINE-group, wishing that the two of them should get well soon and come back to work as soon as possible.)

 _"How did you even manage to -,"_ Jun continued but stopped in the middle of the sentence. Somehow the answer struck him. Yes, he could imagine how Nino and Sho could catch a flu from each other. _"And THAT is why I was against you two moving in together! Now WE have to make up for YOU for not being able to keep your hands off each other just for a few days. Great!"_ the man concluded, furiously.

Sho pulled away the phone from his ear, because the volume so loud that even Nino could hear each and every word. 

"Don't mind him," Nino waved off, rolling his eyes. "He's just frustrated that things with Aiba aren't going smoothly as he imagined."

Sho's eyes widened. "So he's still trying to ask him out? I thought he gave up already."

"No, he didn't," Nino slightly shook his head before he added in a whisper. "And don't tell him, but I think, if he hangs in just a little longer, he might succeed. Aiba hinted something…"

"Oooh," Sho grinned.

 _"SHO?! Are you listening to me?!"_ their friend's voice barked out of the speaker.

When Sho wanted to give a reply, Nino gestured him to hand him the phone and with his stuffed nose, he just said, "We love you too, J. See you tomorrow!" and hung up.

Sho chuckled, shut down his phone and lay down, cuddling back into their fluffy pillows and pulling Nino close into the hug. 

And they cuddled, happily ever after.  
♥

**Author's Note:**

> PS: PDF-Version is now up and can be found **[here](http://sky-fish7.livejournal.com/70638.html)**!


End file.
